Queen Merlin
by spitfirelady
Summary: When a healing spell to save Gwen from a life threatening fever goes wrong, Merlin finds himself temporarily trapped in her body. But whilst in the Queen's body, will he be able to resist Arthur's sexual advances? Does he even want to resist? *Gender Bender* (Merthur-sort of)


**Queen Merlin**

"Gaius, I have to try," Merlin told his mentor, feeling deep anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

"It is a very risky spell. We don't know exactly what will happen."

"She could die if I don't do something!"

Guinevere had fallen unconscious this morning. The queen had been suffering with a fever for a few days and had only been getting worse. The herbs and remedies Gaius had been treating her with had eased some of her physical pain but had not cured the illness. Arthur had carried her in his arms to the physician that morning, out of his mind with fear.

"Merlin, if this goes wrong _you_ could die!"

"The spell book explains that I should be able to share my essence with her. This should give her enough strength to get better. We have to try this _now_, before Arthur comes back." The king had barely left Gwen's side all day.

"Very well," Gaius nodded reluctantly.

Merlin positioned his hand on Gwen's fevered forehead and took a deep breath as he reached down deep within himself, calling on all the energy and power he could. He recalled the ancient words he had read on the page of the spell book and pushed them from his lips, willing his magic to work. And then the room faded to black...

Merlin awoke to Gaius' voice calling Gwen's name and patting his cheek softly. He opened his eyes, feeling strange all over. "Did it work?" he asked – but wait a minute – that wasn't his voice.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Gaius asked and Merlin knew something had gone drastically wrong.

"Gaius, it's me – Merlin," he said in Gwen's voice, moving into a sitting position. He was on the physician's sick-bed that Gwen had been on... because he _was_ Gwen!

Gaius' eyes opened wide as he stared at Merlin/Gwen in shock. "Merlin!" he exclaimed, absolutely horrified.

Merlin looked down at the floor to see his own form propped up against the leg of the table. "Is my body alright? Where's Gwen? Oh no, what have I done?" he rambled, panic creeping in.

"Just calm down... calm down," Gaius said, sounding anything but calm himself. He looked toward the slumped body on the floor. "You collapsed after reciting the spell. I checked your pulse and your breathing and you're just fine."

"Just fine. Just _fine! _Gaius, I'm inside Gwen's body."

"I know that, you silly boy! I told you this was too risky."

Merlin frowned back at the physician's raised voice. Gaius shook his head in annoyance and walked over to Merlin's physical body on the floor, feeling his forehead and face. "No fever. Perhaps Guinevere's essence has switched with yours and is in your body healing," he suggested.

"Ok..." Merlin mumbled, liking the sound of that. "So... she recovers in my body for a day or so and then we switch us back?"

"I don't know. The book does not go into details. We will have to research this further. But firstly, quick, let's move your body into your room before Arthur comes back and starts asking questions."

"Good idea," Merlin nodded, standing from the bed. The first thing he noticed was that he was looking up at Gaius. Way up. He was used to looking down at his guardian and the sensation felt so strange.

"Don't just stand there," Gaius said, rolling his eyes, and moved over to grab Merlin's body underneath the shoulders. Merlin grabbed his own ankles and they lifted. He now noticed it was more of an effort to lift than normal; Gwen was not as strong as him. Thankfully, his actual body was not too heavy and the two of them lay his form down on his bed.

They walked back out into the main room, and shut the door behind them. "I just thought of something," Merlin said all of a sudden. "Do I still have my magic? What if I am unable to change us back?"

"Try something magical. Something _small_," Gaius warned.

Merlin tried a non-verbal spell to light a candle. It worked. The two men breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have a problem-solving magic book somewhere here," Gaius said, climbing the ladder and beginning to run his fingers across the spines of his books.

Merlin watched the physician for a little while before his eyes wandered down to his/Gwen's body. He realised he was staring right down into her ample cleavage. Gwen had very smooth skin, and her breasts looked firm and inviting. He felt a strange little pulsing between his legs and figured it was arousal. Without thinking too much about it, he began to bring his hands towards Gwen's breasts, curious about how they would feel.

"Merlin!" Gaius admonished as he climbed off of the ladder with a book in his hands, staring at the warlock like he was a criminal.

"I wasn't going to," Merlin defended immediately, which earned him another eye roll.

"I've found it." Gaius dropped the heavy book onto his desk and began to search its pages. Just then, the door opened and Arthur walked in. Merlin watched the troubled look on his face transform into one of pure joy as his eyes landed on his healed wife. Merlin noticed Gaius throwing a cloth over the magic book to hide it from view but, thankfully, Arthur was far too distracted to have noticed.

"Guinevere! My love, you're alright," he exclaimed rushing toward Merlin and gathering him into his arms in a strong embrace. Merlin's cheek rested against Arthur's chest and once again he was confused with the sensation of being so much shorter. It felt strange also, to be in the King's arms in this way, and he couldn't help but shoot a smirk at Gaius as he continued to be held tightly against Arthur, his own arms around the other man's waist. Gaius raised an eyebrow and frowned deeply.

Arthur pulled away but continued to hold him by the shoulders as his excited eyes roamed over Merlin's face. "I was so worried."

"I'll be fine," he responded, trying his best to smile demurely as Gwen would. "It will take more than a fever to put me out of action."

Arthur beamed and turned to Gaius to shake his hand and thank him. Gaius responded uncomfortably, darting quick little accusatory glances at Merlin. "I must warn you, Sire. The queen's body has been through quite an ordeal and she will probably be a little foggy and _strange_ for a day or so."

"I'm just glad she is alright," Arthur smiled, putting an arm around what he thought was his wife's shoulders. The king glanced around the room and then asked, "Where's Merlin?"

"Er... I've... that is - _he's_ - just gone to gather some herbs," Merlin stammered. This was going to take some getting used to. Gaius nodded to back up Merlin's statement.

"Thank him for his support this morning, would you?" Arthur said sincerely and grabbed at Merlin's hand, beginning to lead him to the door.

"Um... My Lady?" Gaius said, awkwardly addressing Merlin. "I would like for you to stay a while longer, just so I can go over what you can expect over the next couple of days. Your body had shut down this morning and I want to ensure you are not in danger of it happening again."

"Of course," Merlin responded. "I won't be long, Arthur."

"I'll make sure a nice hot bath is prepared and waiting for you when you return," Arthur smiled.

Merlin's eyes lit up. "That sounds great," he grinned. Arthur kissed the back of his hand softly and left them to it. Merlin chuckled lightly. "I don't know about the hugs and the kisses but a nice hot bath, prepared and waiting... I could get used to that."

"Merlin!"

"Sorry, sorry... ok, so how do we fix this?"

The two men began searching the many pages of the book.

-ooOoo-

"This... here. This is it!" Gaius exclaimed when at last they found it.

Merlin waited patiently for him to read over the text on the page and felt his heart racing with dread as he saw a serious and worried expression cover his guardian's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice sounding calmer than he felt.

"Is today the day of the new moon?"

"Yes."

"It says here not to attempt this spell on the day of a new moon or it will not only be the essence that is shared but also the bodies. _That_ is what has gone wrong. The good news is that Gwen is healing in your body, Merlin."

"That _is_ a relief. So, how do we switch us back and when will it be safe to do so?"

"I believe the only way to return you both to the bodies you belong in is to conduct the spell on the day of the _full_ moon."

"The full moon? That's about two weeks from now. I can't be stuck in Gwen for _two weeks!"_

"I'm afraid that is the only way. At least we now know there is a way to reverse it and that Gwen will awake healed of her fever. She will spend the two weeks unconscious in your body and will have no memory of events when she wakes. I will watch over your body and care for it."

"How will we explain why she doesn't remember the last two weeks? And how am I supposed to act like Gwen, like a woman, like a queen... Oh My God! – like _Arthur's wife_ - for two weeks?"

"Merlin-"

"What if he tries to kiss me on the lips? Or what if he wants to..." Merlin grimaced. What if Arthur wanted to make love to his wife? "How often do you think Arthur and Gwen have se-"

"Merlin, stop! We should not be discussing such things."

"But it's relevant. Can't you see that? And another thing, where will we say I have disappeared to for so much time?"

"I assure you we will work out all of the details. Now go and have your bath and try to relax."

Merlin nodded and stood from his chair walking toward the door.

"Oh, and Merlin," Gaius called after him. "Behave yourself."

Merlin grinned mischievously in return.

-ooOoo-

Merlin walked down the corridors, still trying to adapt to his knew height and his smaller frame. He could feel the soft bounce of his/Gwen's breasts as he walked, and the absence of his manhood between his legs felt totally strange. Wearing a long dress had its challenges too and it wasn't long before Merlin tripped and fell forward onto the floor.

"My Lady," Sir Leon cried, running down the corridor to help him up.

"I'm alright. I'm good," he said, looking up at the _extremely_ tall knight.

"It's good to see you up and about. We have all been very worried about you."

"Yes, thank you. Obviously, I'm still a little off balance, but otherwise I am alright."

"Please, allow me to escort you to your chambers."

Merlin nodded with a humble smile and allowed Leon to link his arm into his own and walk him to the king and queen's royal chambers. He thanked him before walking inside to find a steaming bath waiting for him. He wondered if this is how Gwen had felt when she had first become queen, about six months ago.

Merlin went and stood in front of the mirror and saw Gwen staring back at him. This was very odd. His eyes travelled over her body. He wasn't going to be able to go two weeks without seeing her naked so he may as well get it over with now, and try to get used to the idea. He flicked Gwen's shoes off and took a deep breath, tugging the dress from his shoulders only to find that it was stuck. How did this fancy dress come off anyway? He groaned, tugging and pulling but could not get it any lower. A knock sounded at the door and he pulled the dress back up and called, "Come in."

Lucy, Gwen's maidservant, walked into the room and a huge smile spread over her face when she saw her mistress. "The king said you had recovered. I am so pleased," she gushed, moving toward Gwen and putting her arms around her. Gwen was close to her maidservant and treated her very well. Merlin knew Gwen was uncomfortable with having somebody serve her and pander to her needs, but it was part of being queen.

"Thank you, Lucy. I am afraid I am still feeling rather off, so take no notice of me if you find I'm acting a little strange."

"Of course, My Lady. Are you ready for your bath?"

"I'm _dying_ for it. I don't suppose you could help me take..." he trailed off as Lucy automatically went to work on undoing the laces on the back of Gwen's dress. Lucy pulled the dress to the ground and Merlin stepped out of it, glancing to the mirror to see Gwen's body covered in nothing but a thin shift. He felt guilt coil in his belly as Lucy pinned his hair up and pulled the shift up and off, revealing Gwen's nakedness. He only glanced briefly in the mirror before making his way to the bath.

The water was simply delightful as he lowered himself in and the bath itself was a lot more roomy than his own. Suddenly, he felt the gentle touch of the washcloth as Lucy began to wash his back. It felt incredible and Merlin fought his male urges as the beautiful maid washed him. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips and felt his face flush with heat. Thankfully, Lucy was behind him. He felt the pulsing between his legs again, clearly sexual arousal. Luckily, it was easier to hide as a woman. Merlin knew he shouldn't be enjoying this so much, but even though he was currently a woman, he was _still_ a man.

-ooOoo-

Merlin sat on the stool in front of the dressing table wearing Gwen's nightdress and a white silk robe whilst Lucy turned down the bed and lit the candles as twilight approached. It was strange not to be doing it himself.

Arthur walked into the room, giving Merlin a big smile and leaning down to kiss him on top his head. His smile turned to a frown as he observed Lucy. "You should be seeing to Guinevere, not worrying about all that. Where's that lazy servant of mine?"

"Oh, Arthur. Whilst I was still with Gaius, Merlin received a message delivered from his home village. I think it's an emergency. He had to leave immediately." Merlin had thought up this lie whilst trying to distract himself from Lucy's sensual hands in the bath.

"Is everything ok? Is his mother alright?" Arthur asked with deep concern and Merlin felt terrible. But there wasn't really a good reason for him to leave at such short notice besides an emergency.

"Um... I don't think it was... you know... that kind of serious... just serious enough to leave quickly, without telling you," he explained rather badly. Arthur frowned down at him. "I didn't really want to pry. Perhaps Gaius knows more."

"Did he say how long he would be gone?"

"About two weeks."

"Two weeks!"

"Looks like you'll be doing your own chores for a while," he teased, unable to keep from smirking.

"The hell I will! I'll organise a temporary servant in the morning."

"My Lord, My Lady, will there be anything else?" Lucy asked.

"Are you hungry?" Arthur asked Merlin. He hummed and shrugged. "Lucy, could you bring up a light dinner for us, nothing too extravagant."

"Certainly, Sire."

Once Lucy left, Arthur's expression grew softer and he stroked Merlin's cheek. The warlock sat on the stool looking up at him, feeling very strange to be receiving this kind of attention from his prattish friend. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Arthur said, his voice becoming very deep. "I love you."

Merlin swallowed feeling extremely uncomfortable under Arthur's loving gaze and then the king was leaning forward to kiss him. _Not the lips, _Merlin thought. But that's exactly where Arthur's mouth was heading. Merlin instinctively moved away, falling backwards off the stool and ungracefully onto the floor.

"Guinevere!" Arthur rushed to help him up. "Are you alright? What happened?"

He chuckled uncomfortably. "Um... I guess I'm still feeling a little faint. I probably just need to eat."

Arthur led him over to the table and fetched him some water. He couldn't help but smirk again as he watched Arthur running around him.

-ooOoo-

After dinner, Lucy cleared up and Merlin asked of her one more favour. "Could you please fetch Gaius for me. I would like him to look me over once more, just to be on the safe side."

"Yes, My Lady. Goodnight to you both."

"Goodnight, Lucy," they responded in unison.

As they prepared for bed Merlin could hear the king mumbling. "Two weeks... "

"What are you on about?"

"Merlin."

"Yes, Sire," he answered as a force of habit, only then realising that Arthur had been muttering about the two weeks his manservant would be gone.

Arthur gave him an amused frown. "You're calling me Sire?"

"Whoops. I mean... sweetheart?" Arthur's frowned deepened. "Erm... dear?" Still frowning. "Pooky?"

Arthur looked mortified at this last option. "I'm really worried about you..."

"Just really out of it... you know... the fever and all..." Just then Gaius walked in and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. "Should have just gone with 'Arthur'," he mumbled quietly to himself.

"Gaius will you please check my wife's temperature. I could swear she is becoming delirious once again," Arthur asked.

Arthur walked behind his privacy screen to undress and give the two some privacy. Meanwhile, Merlin hurriedly told Gaius in hushed whispers where he was supposed to be for the next two weeks.

"So is she alright?" Arthur asked, walking around from the screen, now in his bed trousers and stripped to the waist.

"She will be just fine. But do expect her to continue to act oddly. It will take a while to shake the effects of the delirium."

"That explains it. Thanks Gaius. Do you know why Merlin had to leave in such a rush?"

"Oh... yes... er... he..."

"Looks like that fever is contagious," Arthur said humorously.

Gaius smiled tightly. "His mother... has broken her leg. She needs somebody to look after her and has no family in her village, so she sent for Merlin. I told him that you would be able to spare him and to leave immediately. I hope this was not inconvenient."

"Of course not, Gaius. He should be with his mother when she needs him."

Merlin was impressed with Gaius and gave him a little smile. Gaius gave him a hint of a smirk in return. He loved the devilish side of his mentor.

They said goodnight to the physician and once they were alone Merlin removed Gwen's robe and got into bed. He tried not to think about how weird it was to be climbing into bed with a half-naked Arthur; instead he tried to enjoy the luxurious bed. God, it really was soft and so comfortable.

"Get some good sleep," Arthur said as he leaned up on his elbow, positioning himself to look down at Merlin. "And if you start to feel ill in the night, you wake me up and I'll fetch Gaius."

"Thank you, Arthur." He was actually quite sweet for a cabbage head. Just then Arthur moved forward and with nowhere to back away to Merlin shut his eyes tight preparing himself for the dreaded kiss. He received a soft brush of lips only. Well, that wasn't so bad!

"Sweet dreams, my darling," Arthur said quietly. Merlin opened his eyes and watched him reach up to extinguish the candles with the candle snuffer before lying back down. Arthur had just kissed him... Merlin lay in the dark and couldn't help but silently chuckle at the absurdity.

-ooOoo-

Merlin woke to breakfast being served by Lucy. Arthur was explaining to her that he would have a temporary servant later that morning to help her out. Once she left, Arthur turned and noticed that Merlin was sitting up. "Good morning, beautiful."

Merlin smiled modestly, feeling flattered even though the compliment wasn't actually meant for him. "Morning... handsome."

Arthur chuckled. "Hungry?"

"Famished." Merlin went to get up but Arthur held up a hand meaning stop.

"Stay there. I will bring it over."

Merlin cocked his head to the side and smiled smugly. "If you say so, Arthur." Yes, he could definitely get used to a royal sized breakfast in bed, served by the king. "I should get sick more often."

They ate together on the bed and Merlin relished in all of the different options and tastes on his plate. The two of them talked about Merlin's/Gwen's health and Arthur's upcoming day. It was... quite nice - to share breakfast and conversation in this informal way with the king.

Arthur instructed him to rest some more today. He said he could attend the council meeting tomorrow if he was feeling up to it. "Now don't push yourself, I mean it," Arthur said pointing a finger at him.

Merlin swatted the finger away. "I'm fine, I promise. Now, go to your meeting."

Arthur leaned forward and Merlin received another quick peck on the lips. He smiled bashfully at the other man and let out a breath of laughter. Arthur's eyes glanced down at his lips again, hungry for more. "_Go,_" Merlin said in his sternest Gwen voice.

"I'm going, I'm going." Arthur threw his boots on and left, throwing a wink at Merlin just before shutting the door. Merlin stared at the door for a little while, thinking how nice it would be to be loved... Then he lay back on the bed, arms behind his head, feet crossed and feeling relaxed. He had no chores to do for Arthur today. He couldn't very well complete chores for Gaius in the queen's body. He was free to do as he pleased.

-ooOoo-

He'd asked Lucy to dress him in something less cumbersome and complicated today. The dress he wore was still elegant, but a little looser and covered more skin, (he certainly didn't need the constant distraction of Gwen's beautiful breasts all day).

He visited Gaius first and checked on his _actual_ body. It was doing just fine. The two men spoke about how they were going to keep this up for two weeks.

"I suppose it won't be too bad," Merlin admitted.

"You've changed your tune."

"I got breakfast in bed today. A selection of fruits, cheeses and the best kind of bread."

"You have made an old man's stomach grumble."

"Sorry, Gaius. I'll see if I can steal you some."

Gaius chuckled and bumped against Merlin's shoulder.

After that, Merlin took a leisurely stroll around the castle. Whilst in the corridors, he found himself walking behind three of the knights who were headed for training.

Gwaine was telling filthy jokes to the other two, Percival and Elyan. "What's the difference between a _sin_ and a _shame_?" The other's pondered the answer before Gwaine told them the punch line. "It's a _sin_ to stick it in and a _shame_ to take it out."

"Ohhhh," the others groaned, chuckling along. "Another one," Elyan encouraged.

"What do you get when you cross a rooster and a chicken?" Gwaine began. Merlin chuckled slightly. He had already heard this dirty joke from Gwaine's drunken lips a couple of weeks ago in the tavern.

Suddenly Percival cleared his throat, noticing Merlin trailing them. Merlin had never _ever_ seen Gwaine blush, yet here he was, face redder than his knight's cloak. "Excuse me, My Lady, I didn't see you there," he mumbled.

"It's ok, Sir Gwaine. I've heard the joke before. You will not offend me by telling them the punch line."

"No, I couldn't. You're our Queen... a lady."

"I'm still a blacksmith's daughter, am I not?" he asked smiling at Gwen's brother, Elyan. Merlin knew Gwen was proud of where she came from.

"Go on, Gwaine," Elyan grinned. "She's ok."

Gwaine shook his head, lips tight together. He wasn't going to say a thing. So Merlin decided to reveal it. "What do you get when you cross a rooster with a chicken?... A _cock_ that stays up all night."

The three men stared for a minute, mute with shock. Then their laughter came as they nodded with approval, impressed with Merlin's/Gwen's sass.

"Have a good day, boys," Merlin smiled leaving them with their surprise. Being Gwen was fun.

-ooOoo-

That night, he lay in bed next to Arthur as the king shared what had happened at his meetings, at training and throughout his day. He asked for Merlin's advice on certain things and Merlin did his best to answer as Gwen would.

"You seem a lot more rested. Do you think you'll be up for the meeting tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"Good, because it wasn't the same without you or Merlin."

"Merlin? He's not part of the meeting. I hardly think much would be different without him."

"Merlin always rolls his eyes or does this fake yawn when some old fuddy-duddy is droning on. I just... missed it."

Merlin felt flattered again, this time for the real compliment. He wanted to say thanks but that was out of place, so he just sat there with a daft smile on his face.

"Two weeks... it's such a long time. I suppose I'm going to miss him. Don't you _dare_ tell him I said that."

Merlin sighed. "Wouldn't dream of it. If you're going to miss him so much, why are you always so mean to him?"

"I'm not mean to him."

"I've heard you call him a useless, little simpleton to his face."

"See, you don't get it. That's how I tell him I care about him. Merlin knows that. He does the same thing to me every time he calls me a prat."

Merlin smiled. Arthur gave him _a lot _of shit. Was that really his way of saying that he cared? Yes, he supposed it was. "So he means a lot to you?" Merlin asked, wanting to hear it.

"I love him to death," Arthur said sincerely.

Merlin gazed at his friend's face, feeling so much affection for him in this moment. "I know he feels the same."

Arthur gave him a soft smile. "You like it when I get all sappy, don't you?"

"Mmm..." he nodded.

Arthur leaned in, moving his lips to Merlin's and... he had been so sweet, maybe he deserved a little kiss. Their lips touched and Merlin kissed back a little this time, prepared to back away after the soft brush of lips. But Arthur's mouth opened against his and kissed him more firmly. Merlin sucked in a breath, trying to find a way out of this. With his magic he knocked the jug of water from the dining table. It fell to the floor with a noisy crash.

Arthur jumped, looking over. "How, in God's name, did that fall over?"

"No idea," he shrugged. "Here, I'll clean it up." He got a cloth from the chest at the bottom of the bed and wiped up the water. Close call.

When he got back in bed, Merlin leaned over and gave Arthur a quick peck followed by a big yawn where he mumbled, "Goodnight, Arthur." His aim was to show how tired he was and then he lay with his back to the king.

"Goodnight," Arthur replied, rolling over and holding Merlin in his arms. Merlin froze, heart going wild, but thankfully the other man was soon asleep.

Merlin couldn't believe he was in this intimate position with Arthur. It felt so strange, so odd... yet so nice.

-ooOoo-

Over the next few days, Merlin did Gwen's queenly duties, spending most of his time organising and planning a feast to be held at the end of the week. It was thoroughly enjoyable, though hard work at the same time. The feast was in honour of some visiting dignitaries and Merlin had a most embarrassing moment when meeting them.

One of the visitors was a beautiful young lady, and Merlin was bewitched. "Your Majesty. I am Lady Adela."

"Merlin," he replied.

"I beg your pardon," Lady Adela frowned.

"Oh, um... I'm sorry. My husband's servant's mother is ill and we are ever so worried about him. His name is Merlin."

"That is... very sweet," the Lady said uneasily.

Merlin groaned internally. _Idiot!_

He was getting used to kissing Arthur briefly on the lips and had found every way he could think of to get out of kissing him further. He could see that Arthur was becoming a little frustrated and was also starting to think that their chambers were haunted, what with all the falling items. He couldn't use that anymore or magic may be suspected.

On the morning of the seventh day that Merlin had awoken as Gwen, he made another error. "You can't wear that belt, I haven't added another hole to it yet," he told his king absentmindedly.

"What?"

"Oh..."

"Only Merlin knows about that. So he's told you, has he? Told you that I'm putting on weight, that you should be adding a hole to all my belts."

Merlin scrunched up his face and nodded.

"I swear he cannot keep one single secret, you know that?"

"Mmm-hmm..." _If you only knew._

Arthur suddenly looked embarrassed. "You don't think I'm fat, do you?" He was shirtless, dressing for the day before his temporary servant arrived.

Merlin chuckled and looked him up and down. "You're very trim, Arthur."

Arthur circled Merlin with the belt and pulled him close, so that they were pressed up against each other. Merlin squirmed a little and laughed uncomfortably, and Arthur's expression became more serious. "What's the matter, Guinevere?" And there was something a bit too worried and grim in his tone.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist. "Nothing," he said as reassuringly as he could. "You're absolutely gorgeous and you know it." This seemed to work and he was rewarded with a grin.

Arthur pulled the belt, pulling Merlin into his groin, and oh God... his hard-on now pressing against Merlin's stomach. "I miss you," Arthur said. His voice was deep and husky. He was obviously referring to missing his wife sexually. Merlin felt arousal flood through him, followed immediately by confusion. He tried to get words out, but all he managed was Arthur's name.

Arthur leaned down and pressed their lips together, his tongue not far behind. Merlin heard a whimper escape his own lips but he didn't back away. Instead he kissed Arthur back, heat consuming his body as their tongues rolled around each other's mouths.

Merlin felt both relieved and disappointed when somebody knocked on the door. But as they pulled apart, reality hit and Merlin knew he had to put a stop to this. "Come in," he called.

"Gwen!" Arthur whispered, moving quickly toward his privacy screen. Merlin was mesmerised by the bulge in his trousers, pressed up against him mere moments ago.

Lucy walked in the door just in time to see Arthur disappear from sight. "Good morning, My Lady."

"Good morning, Lucy."

When the two of them were dressed and their servants had left Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand, moving in to kiss him again. Merlin put a finger to Arthur's lips to stop him. "Tonight, Arthur," he said. "We'll relax together, drink some wine, I'll give you a sexy, sensual massage and..." Merlin raised his eyebrows seductively instead of finishing the sentence.

Arthur looked him up and down lustfully. "I will be thinking of it all day," he smiled.

"Me too."

Arthur left smiling and Merlin smacked himself against the forehead. _Holy shit!_ He had no intention of following through tonight, his plan was to get a sleeping draught from Gaius and slip it into Arthur's wine.

He ignored the part of his mind that wanted to replay the kiss and go over how sexy and hot it had felt. That was a dangerous and risky train of thought to indulge.

-ooOoo-

"Why do you need a sleeping draught, are you not sleeping well?" Gaius asked when Merlin visited him that day, in between final preparations for tomorrow night's feast.

"No, it's for Arthur."

"Arthur is not sleeping well?"

"He's fine... it's just... He wants to get intimate with me. Well, with Gwen." Merlin felt awkward enough about this without having Gaius stare at him as if he had ten heads. "Please Gaius, something strong. I cannot keep using my magic to knock things down every time he kisses me."

Gaius' eyebrows shot up and Merlin felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "It's not like I'm enjoying it," he defended and Gaius nodded. "It's weird and... well... it's very weird."

Gaius nodded again and handed him a small bottle, a slight amused expression on his face.

"It's not funny, Gaius." This made the old physician chuckle. "Don't laugh," Merlin warned but chuckled himself anyway.

"That tincture is strong and quite fast acting, but you cannot drug him every night, Merlin."

"Just taking it one day at a time," Merlin responded with a wink.

-ooOoo-

Both Gwen and Arthur dined with the visiting dignitaries that evening. Merlin kept the conversation to safe topics such as what entertainment had been arranged for the feast.

Once back in their room, the two of them grumbled about how boring it was and Merlin did some impressions of the visitors as they removed their shoes and outer garments. Arthur laughed loudly at the impressions and Merlin made his way over to the wine on the table to inconspicuously pour the sleeping drug into Arthur's wine goblet.

"I think we both need a drink after that," he said turning to Arthur and handing him the goblet. He watched from the corner of his eye as Arthur drank about half the contents.

Arthur came closer, those flirty eyes lighting up as he brushed the hair from Merlin's face. "You're so beautiful," he said quietly. Merlin licked his lips, realising only too late that it probably looked like an invitation for a kiss. Arthur leaned down and kissed him softly, humming suggestively as he got more into it. Merlin chuckled into the kiss, feeling strange and baffled by his own urges to kiss back.

He drew away and smiled up at the king. "Ready for your massage?"

Arthur gave him a slight, sexy rise of his eyebrows and Merlin had to admit, it was a gorgeous look on the prat. But he didn't want to think of Arthur in that way. The king took another sip from his goblet before putting it down and moving behind Merlin to undo the laces on Gwen's dress. Arthur expected this to turn into sex, but he would be asleep before they got that far.

Merlin stepped out of the dress and threw it on the nearest chair, left only in a shift that ended above his knees. "Lie down," he instructed as he put his wine down.

Arthur pulled his tunic off and then his undershirt, watching Merlin with twinkling eyes. Merlin let his eyes roam over the other man's physique and then motioned toward the bed with his head. His heart was beating hard.

Arthur lay on the bed on his back and smiled up at him flirtatiously. Merlin returned the teasing smile and gestured with his finger that he should spin around. Arthur let out a cross between a laugh and a groan and turned over. He looked down upon Arthur's strong back, feeling arousal pumping through him and frowning at himself. He'd always known Arthur was undeniably attractive to look at but he'd never felt turned on when he looked at him. This gender switch stuff was messing with his mind!

Still standing he ran his hands sensually over Arthur's back, and then climbed over him, so that he was sat down on and straddling his thighs. Arthur breathed loudly and wiggled a little sending a jolt of desire through Merlin. _Bloody hell!_

He started with Arthur's arms. Safer. Not so erotic. He massaged them slowly, one by one, from the shoulder down to his hand, pressing his thumb into Arthur's palm. "God, darling, that feels great," Arthur mumbled.

_So do you,_ he thought. He could feel the wetness between his legs that women got. This was all a little unsettling and yet didn't stop him from moving his hands to Arthur's back. Arthur let out soft, sleepy moans. The tincture had started working and with the combination of the sleeping drug in his system and the relaxed massage he would be asleep in no time.

Merlin rubbed the king's upper body and then his hands spread lower, into the small of Arthur's back, smooth skin under his fingers. Soon it was evident that Arthur was asleep. He shifted off and sat on the bed next to him. He continued to stare down at the sleeping man and felt an ache somewhere in his chest, realising that he was breathing like he had just run a long distance endurance race.

He lay awake for too long next to the king, trying not to think, and getting to a point where he could stand it no longer. He reached over Arthur and grabbed his wine, downing the last quarter of its contents. Soon the sleeping drug took its effect on him too and he escaped into blissful oblivion.

-ooOoo-

They awoke the next morning to Arthur's servant bringing them breakfast. Merlin felt drowsy, the sleeping drug still in his system. He imagined Arthur must feel even groggier. Once alone again, Arthur turned to him with a worried expression on his face. "I'm so sorry! I fell asleep, didn't I?"

Merlin let out an amused chuckle. "Don't worry about it."

Arthur put his head in his hands and groaned, obviously embarrassed. Merlin rubbed his shoulder and laughed some more, resisting the urge to tease him in a 'Merlin' sort of way.

They ate breakfast fast and got ready for a hectic day, preparing for tonight's feast. As Arthur was leaving their chambers he smiled and told Merlin, "I'll make up for falling asleep last night. I promise."

Merlin smiled in return and Arthur blew him a kiss before closing the door. Merlin stared at the door for a little while, thinking how nice it would be to be loved... by Arthur. He let out a big sigh.

Thankfully, the day ahead kept him too busy to mull over his developing feelings for his friend and he felt genuine nerves that the feast would go without a hitch.

-ooOoo-

Before the feast, Lucy dressed Merlin and did his/Gwen's hair and _still_ Arthur wasn't ready. He was too busy bossing his temporary servant around. Merlin sympathised with the timid, young man and he dismissed him, much to the boy's relief.

"Why did you do that?" Arthur asked once they were alone.

"You were being a prat."

Arthur looked at him startled. "_A prat?_"

"Just telling it like it is. And he's letting you make mistakes." Merlin moved forward and tugged at the ruffles on Arthur's shirt. "Sorry, Arthur, but this is just far too poncy for my liking."

"See, that's why I need Merlin. He knows what looks best on me. That _boy_ cannot replace Merlin-"

"I cannot believe I'm hearing this!" Merlin interrupted delightedly. "You think Merlin is useful!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled the ruffled shirt off. "He has a knack for... I don't know. He just gets me," he shrugged fiddling with the hem of his undershirt.

He watched Arthur fondly as the king made his way to his cupboard, flicking through his tunics with uncertainty. "Try the velvet red with the gold trim," the warlock suggested.

Arthur slipped the red tunic on whilst Merlin grabbed a gold bracelet from his dresser. "This will match the trim at the collar and hem," he smiled, putting it onto the king's wrist.

Arthur took a look in the mirror and then turned to smile at Merlin. "What would I do without you, Guinevere?"

He laughed and Arthur pulled him into a soft embrace. "You look stunning, by the way," he whispered in Merlin's ear before nibbling on it. Then he looked into Merlin's face and spoke softly. "I'm proud of you for organising this, love. I know it's not the first time you've planned an event, but you had to do it soon after you fell sick and you've done a remarkable job."

_He's a lovely husband_, Merlin thought. _Gwen's a lucky girl_. He smiled a little up at Arthur.

"My Lady," Arthur said holding his arm out to be linked with Merlin's.

"My Lord," he replied, joining their arms and enjoying this feeling way too much.

-ooOoo-

Merlin was sure that being a king or queen would be a difficult job, especially when it wasn't peacetime. But right now, all he could do was enjoy the splendours of the feast before him, the sumptuous food, the quality wine and the attentiveness of those around him. People listened when he spoke, asked him questions, laughed at his jokes and then there was the way Arthur's eyes kept flicking over to him, such desire behind those deep blue eyes. Merlin lapped it up.

Things became a lot more informal once the entertainment had begun. Merlin had organised dancers and singers and it was loud and grand. He mingled with the dignitaries and knights as he walked the floor. Many complimented him on the organisation of the event.

"I've never seen a woman with such a healthy appetite," Gwaine told him as he approached. He had already had quite a bit to drink and was starting to slur his words slightly. "Arthur's a fortunate man," he added, waggling his eyebrows.

Merlin laughed, feeling the effects of the wine himself. As a queen, he found that his cup was never empty. "That feast was the most delicious thing ever. I thoroughly enjoyed it. I don't have any food stuck in my teeth, do I?" Merlin opened his mouth to show his teeth only realising this was inappropriate by Gwaine's puzzled expression.

"No, you're all good," Gwaine smiled and squeezed Merlin's shoulder. "And I love that Queenhood hasn't made you all hoity-toity. You're a beautiful down-to-earth woman. Never change."

Merlin nodded and gave the knight a warm smile just as Arthur interrupted. Gwaine excused himself with a clap to Arthur's back. "These people _love_ you," the king told Merlin with pride in his tone.

"Really?"

"I was just talking to Lord Richard and he said how refreshing it was to find a royal with a great sense of humour. He was grateful he didn't have to laugh politely, said you genuinely made him laugh."

Merlin was absolutely delighted and he grinned at the compliment. "Well, thank you."

Arthur's expression became more serious and his eyes held Merlin's captive. The sparks dancing between them at this moment were surely bright enough for those around them to witness with the naked eye. "Half an hour more and then we're leaving," Arthur declared, his voice deep and rough. "I'm going to make up for falling asleep last night." Merlin smiled and gave a quick nod. _What am I doing?_

-ooOoo-

Arthur had dismissed the servants for the night. Merlin had been dismissed enough to know exactly what that meant. Arthur wanted some alone time with his queen. Instead of planning a way out of this, Merlin found himself enjoying Arthur's attention as they walked back to their chambers, holding hands.

Once inside, Arthur pressed Merlin against the door, pinning his arms above his head, and pressing his body against his. "Oh God," Merlin said, half-afraid, half-excited.

"You're sexier than ever tonight," Arthur murmured in a very horny voice and Merlin could feel the other man's erection hot and hard against him.

God, he really shouldn't be encouraging this... but liquor and lust were a dangerous mix. "Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Arthur moved in and pressed his lips to Merlin's, sending a scorching heat throughout his body and making him feel dizzy and weak. Their tongues engaged one another's, Merlin doing nothing to discourage his clueless friend, and their kiss turned into a passionate and wild make-out session.

Their hands wandered and somehow Arthur managed to undo Gwen's dress and pulled it to the floor, leaving him in just a shift. As he stepped out of the dress and the two of them kicked off their shoes, Merlin had a moment to breathe and consider what he was doing. "I'm drunk," he told the king honestly.

"Me too," Arthur growled before lifting him by the back of his thighs and pressing him against the wall, his mouth ravaging Merlin's once again in the most intoxicating way possible. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's body, arousal burning inside, his mind going blank again as the heat from their mouths intensified.

_This is Arthur! No No No!_ The objecting voice sounded so far away and yet the warlock made an attempt to stop things, pulling away from the kiss. But Arthur's mouth just moved lower to his neck and a whole new wave of pleasure swept through Merlin's body. "Oh fuck," he breathed.

Arthur's lips parted from his neck and he gazed at Merlin in surprise, breathing heavily. "Did you just say... fuck?"

_Oh boy! Gwen doesn't swear during sexy times. _"Uh... yeah, sorry."

"Don't be," Arthur said, grinning and whispered, "Say it again."

Merlin grinned back. As Arthur's lips met his neck again Merlin repeated the swear word causing Arthur to suck harder on his neck. Merlin's pulse was pounding. "Fuck, Arthur... oh fuck," he mumbled and then Arthur was carrying him over to the bed. _Oh fuck!_

Arthur placed him on the bed and Merlin searched for something... anything, to stop this from happening. The music from the arranged entertainment was still loud and wonderful as it floated up through the castle. "D-Do you like the music I chose for tonight?" he asked the king.

"You made a brilliant choice... I love it," Arthur smiled, eyes becoming mischievous. He left Merlin sitting on the bed and took a couple of steps back, removing his belt and beginning to rotate his hips sexily to the music. Merlin bit his lip and watched the playful antics of his friend with a smile.

Arthur swung the belt around and around in a circle and tossed it aside, continuing with his strip tease as he removed his outer tunic, hamming it up but still managing to come across totally sexy. He moved closer to Merlin as if he was going to kiss him but only teased him around his lips, handing him the tunic and the bracelet from his wrist, before moving back to dance.

Merlin chuckled and put the tunic and bracelet aside as he continued to watch Arthur. The man was gorgeous, no doubt about it. Merlin had a sudden and unexpected pang of jealousy shoot through him when he thought of Gwen. He pushed it away and enjoyed Arthur's act.

Arthur lifted his undershirt a little, revealing his attractive stomach. He pulled it back down and swayed his hips rhythmically before pulling the shirt up again, higher this time, still rolling his hips and then pulling the shirt off. He laughed at himself and Merlin laughed along with him, aching for him at the same time.

Then he walked closer but turned away and poked his arse out, shaking it a little. Merlin gave it a smack and Arthur laughed as he gripped the sides of his trousers and began to drag them down ever so slightly, revealing a small amount of his tantalising backside. Merlin couldn't help but to reach out and attempt to pull the trousers down quicker but Arthur playfully swatted him away, pulling the trousers back up and wagging a finger at him.

Merlin was so turned on with Arthur's strip and knew he was doing a terrible job of _not_ letting this happen. If only he had another sleeping draught he could say that Arthur had passed out from too much drink. It was then he got the idea to pretend that _he_ himself had passed out from too much drink. But as Arthur thrust his pelvis and shimmied his hips Merlin could only stare lustfully at what he couldn't and shouldn't have.

After a little more dancing, Arthur moved closer, taking Merlin's hands and hooking his fingers in the sides of his trousers. "Would you like to do the honours?" Why did he have to be so fun and so damn hot?

Merlin took a deep breath and then pulled Arthur's trousers lower, revealing his large and very erect cock, the tip glistening with pre-come. Merlin was boiling up and his mind threatened to shut down on him again as Arthur stepped out of his trousers and kicked them aside. Before he could do anything else, Arthur's lips were on his and they were kissing, filthy like lovers. Merlin lay back on the bed, pulling Arthur down over him, and he was touching his back... squeezing his arse... swearing... and getting completely carried away.

He could feel Arthur's cock against the thin material of Gwen's shift but refused to touch him there, as if creating that 'out of bounds' line made the rest of this act acceptable. None of this was acceptable. It was wrong. Wrong!

"Arthur..." he said pulling away. "I'm just feeling a bit dizzy. Can I have a drink of water?"

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"Just a bit too much to drink, feel like I might pass out. I'll be fine with some water," he lied.

"Yeah, sure," Arthur replied, jumping up and heading toward the water jug. Merlin took one last look at his sexy, naked body before turning his back on him, closing his eyes and lying perfectly still.

"Here... Gwen? Gwen?" Merlin remained silent. Arthur shook his shoulder gently. "Gwen?" he whispered. Merlin heard Arthur groan in frustration and then down the cup of water himself. After a few moments, he heard the unmistakable sounds of Arthur wanking himself and breathing heavily, coming quickly with a soft grunt. Merlin shut his eyes tighter and willed himself not to move as Arthur fumbled around cleaning up. In another ten minutes, the king was under the covers and breathing heavily with sleep. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

He lay awake half the night trying to work out a way to get Arthur out of town for the next few days. He felt strong friendship for Arthur. He felt love and devotion for him. He enjoyed being with him. Add lust to that and he realised what he was feeling was something close to being in love. He no longer trusted himself to share his bed.

-ooOoo-

The next morning, Merlin was doing the apologising for falling asleep, groaning and acting embarrassed and Arthur was reassuring him that it was ok. "I had a great night nonetheless," Arthur said, staring deep into his eyes.

"Likewise." He pecked Arthur on the lips and focused on his plan to get Arthur out of Camelot.

Merlin walked into the armoury, late morning, after training, as the knights were putting their weapons away. "Boys, can I have a word?" Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival gave him their full attention. "It's about Arthur."

"What is it, My Lady?" Percival asked.

"Arthur would never admit it," he began, doing his best Gwen impersonation. "But he is really missing Merlin."

"Yeah, we know," Gwaine moaned. Merlin frowned.

"He's not the same in training," Elyan explained. "No audience to show off to. No one to be impressed by his fancy moves."

"Is that right?" Merlin asked with a coy smile.

"What can we do?" Leon asked.

"I'm afraid he is going a little stir crazy. He needs to get out of Camelot or he'll drive _me_ crazy. The full moon isn't for another six nights-"

"I beg your pardon, My Lady?" Percival questioned.

"I mean... Merlin will be back in about a week or so. Maybe you could take him away for a few days. A hunting trip - where he can kill creatures and keep busy."

"I suppose we could do that. Don't want you going crazy now do we?" Elyan grinned.

"Thank you so much."

-ooOoo-

Arthur told him about the hunting trip and said they were leaving that afternoon. He said they were going away for 'a few' nights. Six nights would have him gone until the night of the full moon and Merlin encouraged him to get away and relax with his men.

"I'm going to miss you," Arthur said pulling Merlin into his arms. "You were so sexy last night, I almost don't want to go hunting."

"It will be great to spend some time with your men. I cannot be greedy and keep you all to myself."

"I love you, darling."

Merlin glanced up at Arthur, his stomach doing somersaults. "I love you too."

_I only said it because I'm acting like his wife, _he told himself. But he kissed his king passionately before he left.

-ooOoo-

Merlin was relieved once Arthur was gone, though suddenly bombarded with the decisions of the kingdom, now regent in the King's place. Fortunately, he knew Arthur very well and could advise and delegate as he would. Gaius also helped a lot during meetings.

It was strange. He had only spent a little over a week sleeping in the same bed as Arthur and yet he missed his presence of a night. He missed his arms that would wrap around him. Missed his goodnight kiss, and waking up next to a warm body. It was so nice, (too nice) being 'married' to Arthur. The days Arthur was gone gave him some clarity though, and reminded him that he was Arthur's _manservant_ – not his life partner.

He sat with Gaius after he had checked on his own body, still sleeping soundly on his bed. Gaius had been taking good care of him. They ate a delicious royal meal that Merlin had brought over. "Are you ok, Merlin?" Gaius asked, perceptive as ever.

"Do you ever get lonely? You know, for love?" he asked instead of answering the physician's question.

"Occasionally."

"I never thought about having a partner really. But it's actually quite nice to share your life with someone."

"Merlin..." Gaius began and his tone was one of warning, like he thought Merlin was being swept away in the romanticism. And perhaps he was. But he knew what he was and he knew what he wasn't.

"It's ok, Gaius. I'm looking forward to the end of this."

Gaius looked at him thoughtfully for a long time and eventually he nodded. "You know you saved Guinevere's life."

"She's a wonderful woman."

"Yes, she is."

-ooOoo-

Arthur was back from hunting after five nights, which meant that Merlin had one more night of temptation before he was transformed back into his own body. He thought he had distanced himself from his feelings towards Arthur, thought he could handle his emotions but as Arthur chatted about his trip that evening, eyes bright and smile wide, Merlin felt himself falling back into the abyss.

They kissed lazily telling each other they had been missed. It was so fucking _nice!_

Arthur had a late bath which left him in a rather sleepy mood and the two of them lay together on the bed, Arthur naked and spooning Merlin. He was off the hook, he just had to lie here a little longer and Arthur would undoubtedly fall asleep. He'd made it.

But Merlin felt a deep disappointment that he would never experience Arthur in a sexual way. He would never have the chance to enjoy this beautiful man, to orgasm in his strong arms. He wanted him so much that he literally ached.

Merlin had done a lot of things in his life that he wasn't proud of and that he regretted. He had poisoned Morgana, lied to his friends and Arthur, freed the Great Dragon who had then killed innocent people... and much more. Each and every day he lived with the consequences of his choices and now he would have to live with _this_ choice.

Merlin made light circles on Arthur's wrist, feeling a deep lust behind the innocent action. "That feels nice," Arthur breathed into Merlin's ear, still in the spooning position.

"You like that?" Merlin asked suggestively.

Arthur pressed his very hard erection against Merlin's backside. "Mmm... Can you feel how much I like that?"

Merlin was so aware of Arthur's naked form draped around him, so aware of the energy between them. It may as well have been the only force in the universe right now. He turned his head and kissed Arthur deeply and with intent. Arthur moaned into his mouth, rubbing himself slowly and sensually against his backside.

Arthur's hands moved down to his thighs, lifting the nightdress and fingers finding their way to the wetness between his legs. Merlin was shocked at how glorious and sensitive it felt to have the clit stimulated and he groaned deeply.

Arthur shifted, keeping his lips on Merlin's and then suddenly he was slipping inside of him and the sensations were mind blowing. Merlin pulled his lips away and turned away to grunt and pant as Arthur's cock filled him completely. His hand involuntarily grasped his own stomach, almost feeling like Arthur was up in there... up inside him everywhere. It was totally euphoric as Arthur thrust in and out, his fingers still stimulating the clit and Merlin orgasmed loud and hard.

Arthur kissed his neck and ear, chuckling softly and continuing to rock slowly in and out of him from behind as Merlin came down from his high. He pulled out and then in a single fluid motion, twisted Merlin so he was on his back and was once again inside of him, rolling his hips.

"Oh my God, Arthur!" Merlin cried as Arthur grabbed at his waist and pulled him up into a messy kiss. They rocked together and embraced and Arthur pulled the nightdress off, the two of them naked against each other now, so intimate and so close.

Arthur touched him all over and Merlin did the same, stroking his chest and stomach, gripping his hair tightly and kissing him deeply. "Christ, you're on fire," Arthur murmured.

"Mmm... fuck," was the only way he could respond. After about five minutes of tonguing, rocking slowly, and feeling each other up, Arthur began to thrust faster and harder. Merlin could feel the sweat on Arthur's body and he pushed against his king to meet his thrusts.

Merlin felt the orgasm building in him again and he called out "yes" as it hit, falling off the edge into this crazy experience and hearing Arthur groan and grunt as he spilled inside of him. He internally cursed that Arthur was such an incredible lover, all the while riding out the amazing orgasm with him. He was also impressed and envious that a woman could have two orgasms so close together. It was overwhelming to say the least.

They cuddled into each other afterwards, and God he loved how Arthur held him. For a few minutes, he wasn't even aware of the world around him, just their breaths, his own heavy heartbeat and the feeling of Arthur's warm semen trickling out of him. Gradually, however, he began to feel an ache in his chest and a dread in his stomach. He had to give him up. He had to give Arthur back to Gwen.

"I love you. Do you know that?"

"I love you too... with all my heart," Arthur responded and Merlin took this moment for himself. He could regret his actions in the morning.

-ooOoo-

But regret his actions... he could not. Not when it had felt so good and so right. The next morning, Merlin wished Arthur a good day and told him he was feeling a little off and that he would go to Gaius.

Arthur kissed him tenderly. "Last night was... just amazing."

Merlin kissed him back. "Best night ever."

It was the day of the full moon and Gaius and Merlin moved Merlin's actual body to the sick bed, locking the door, just in case.

"Well, I hope you have enjoyed yourself, Queen Merlin," Gaius smirked. "But hopefully this works and I get my assistant back."

"Trust me, I just want to be Merlin again," he said, meaning every word from his heart. It had been a confusing couple of weeks.

Once everyone was in place, Merlin placed a hand against 'his own forehead', drawing on his magic and reciting the words from the spell book. And everything faded to black...

Merlin awoke on the sick bed to see Gaius fawning over a weak and faint looking Gwen in his arms. He glanced at his masculine hands, felt his chest and the absence of breasts and then grasped at his manhood between his legs. "I'm back," he declared quietly.

He stood next to Gaius and the physician gave him a smile. "Merlin?" he questioned.

"None other," he grinned.

They placed a groggy Gwen on the sick bed and told her that she had experienced a bout of fever and that she would be feeling a little strange for the next few days. She could even have some memory loss...

-ooOoo-

Merlin soaked in his _small_ bath and thought about Ealdor and how he would have looked after his mother if she really had broken her leg. Then he thought about Arthur. Merlin would just be his _servant_ again. He closed his eyes and remembered... sweet, sexy, beautiful Arthur.

His King. His friend. His Master. Merlin smiled as he thought about Arthur's strip tease. His smile wavered as he thought about Gwen and Arthur making love. Then his smile returned when he thought about how much Arthur had missed him. Their friendship would _have_ to be enough.

That evening, Merlin ran into Arthur in the hallway before he even got to the royal chambers. "Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, his face lighting up.

"Hello," he responded.

"How is your mother?"

"Her leg is healing up nicely," he replied. The two of them nodded awkwardly and Merlin could swear that Arthur was nervous to see him.

"Well, welcome back," Arthur smiled, gripping the top of his arm.

Merlin let out an uncomfortable breath of laughter. "Thanks."

"Of course, now I will be forced to endure your services again. The boy I was using was very competent." Arthur moved his hand up to rest on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? What's this then?" he asked as he pulled a loose thread from Arthur's tunic.

Arthur's eyes roamed over Merlin's face fondly and for a minute Merlin could still believe he was Arthur's partner, not his manservant. But then Arthur said, "My room needs a good tidy. Do you think someone as useless and simple as yourself could see to that?"

Merlin remembered Arthur saying that he loved him to death and that teasing him was just a way of saying that he cared. "Prat," he replied, looking at Arthur adoringly.

Arthur smiled affectionately in return, as if Merlin had said the words 'I care for you' out loud. This was them. This was who they were.

-ooOoo-

The king's chambers weren't even in need of a clean but it was a good excuse for the two men to catch up on things. Merlin lied about Ealdor, feeling like shit, and Arthur told him about the recent feast and his latest hunting trip. They also spoke about how Gwen was feeling a little feverish again and how she was a little confused today.

"It's good to have you back, Merlin," the king said sincerely. "I'll expect you at the meeting and training tomorrow."

"Got some new moves to show off?" he asked teasingly.

"Just you wait," Arthur grinned and added, "Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight," Merlin answered, giving the king a peck on the lips out of habit and realising too late what he had done. He walked towards the door hoping beyond hope that Arthur wouldn't say anything.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned to face his Lord. "Yes, Sire."

"Did you just kiss me?"

Merlin nodded, feeling embarrassed. "Mmm..." he hummed.

"Mmm..." Arthur hummed back, walking toward him, and then suddenly the king leaned in and kissed him a little longer and a little more playfully, mouth opening against Merlin's ever so slightly. "I missed you too, idiot," he told him with a big grin.

Merlin chuckled, smiling in return. As he closed the door behind him to the royal chambers he glanced back and sighed. It was nice to be loved by Arthur... even if it _was_ only as a friend.

**-The End-**


End file.
